Quality of life (QOL) assessment has become a standard endpoint in many randomized clinical trials and other studies. QOL encompasses a wide array of domains including health, physical environment, interactions with family and friends, and available resources (e.g., income, wealth, social support). The mission of the International Society for Quality of Life Research (ISOQOL) is the scientific study of QOL relevant to health and healthcare and advancement of the state-of-the-science of QOL research and clinical applications of QOL measures. The 12th annual meeting of ISOQOL, "Building Bridges to Enhance Quality of Life," will be held October 19-22 in San Francisco at the Hyatt Regency, Embarcadero Center. In addition, the Society for Medical Decision Making (SMDM) annual meeting will be held at the same hotel and overlap with the later part of the ISOQOL meeting. The specific aims of the ISOQOL conference are to: 1) introduce the science of quality of life assessment and research to new investigators; 2) provide continuing education to experienced investigators; 3) discuss advances in measurement, statistical methods, and clinical applications of quality of life; 4) promote collaboration within and across countries to enhance the QOL of individuals; and 5) foster closer connections between ISOQOL and SMDM. The conference will include an interesting and informative array of conceptual, methodological and practical sessions via a mix of symposia, plenary sessions, and paper and poster presentations. Success of the conference will be determined by the extent to which the five specific aims are achieved. To assess these aims, workshop attendees will be administered a workshop evaluation form and all conference participants will be asked to complete a conference evaluation form. In addition, we will track the number of members of ISOQOL who become members of SMDM (and vice versa). This conference will significantly improve general knowledge about QOL among participants and enhance future quality of QOL research and applications in clinical practice. It will also foster international collaboration among QOL researchers and clinicians.